wayniiboifandomcom-20200214-history
Amaiya Rodgers
Amaiya Rodgers '''Amaiya Rodgers''' born July 16, 2006 (age 8) is a Web-reality YouTube star on [[Daycare For Real]], a YouTube series, starring little grown girls who stays in a summer daycamp. Amaiya was born on July 16, 2006 in Chester PA. She graduated first grade on Friday, June 7, 2013 YouTube Reality Shows [[Daycare For Real (Season 1)]] In July 2012, Amiaya filmed the YouTube reality show, [[Daycare For Real]], that later was published in May 2013. She starred, along with two other little girls, Truane and Cianni. Amaiya was known for her simple, goofy, silly behavior, in which it resulted in her not being liked by the other two girls. Episode 2 shows a verbal fight between Rodgers and truane. Amaiya'so personality rubbed off the wrong way on truane, making her tell amaiya her true filling "my mom said I'm not supposed to sit with her. I'm not supposed to sit with her, I'm not supposed to play with her..." Said by Truane on episode 2. Episode 3 was Amaiya's birthday, and Cianni and tru'nae made birthday cards for her. Amaiya came to the daycare late, and walked in on truane and Cianni making cards. The two girls y'all at her telling to her to leave out the room. Amaiya sadly leaves, getting the wrong idea of things until they call her in, to read her their cards. Episode 4, Amaiya screams, claiming truane was hitting (which wasn't caught on tape), Amaiya has a bottle whirlpool, and truane is watching, wanting to play with it. Amaiya doesn't shares, and truane starts dancing. The girls are on their way to the pool, Truane and Amaiya are getting along, joking and playing without someone getting their feelings hurt. Daycare for Real: Amaiya's Interview After the show ended Amiaya had her vary own special for the show when she was Interviewed, giving a summary about the whole series. Showing that she does not like Truane. Amaiya even hinted that there is a new show coming up, hinting that there will be a voting box. [[Daycare For Real (Season 2)]] Amaiya starred in the first two episodes of Daycare For Real, she is in the DCFR house with [[Jawon Patterson]]. She is annoying him by drawing on his face with magic markers, and making weird sounds in hi face. Amaiya soons starts to throw inanimate objects at jawon, like butterfly nets, street cones, legos. Jawon is defending his self, and she was in the way of him slinging a soft stuffed snake, getting hit in her face. she crys because she in "pain" then starts back up with tormenting Jawon. At the end of episode two, Amiya is try to pull Jawon off the coach, Jawon is getting annoyed and used a pillow to push her off, she falls and hit a chair. Once the adults come in, she starts crying, trying to get jawon in trouble. amaiya told the adults that she was trying to fix the coach, but no one was buying the story when the cameras whee checked. Amaiya goes into a dramatic state where she starts crying, begging to say in the house instead of leaving with the adults. Apperances